Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device as an interface between a user and information has increased. Accordingly, use of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), has increased.
Among these FPDs, the OLED displays images by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.